


love is the thing with wings (tweet tweet, richie)

by lizifer



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Twitter, as much as a series of tweets is a POV?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizifer/pseuds/lizifer
Summary: no · @raisedbyparrots•  5 hstuck in the window seat beside a sad tall dude who has 85 elbows somehow, thank god this is a short flightthis is interesting- he's writing a text message LOVE CONFESSION and is concentrating so hard on it that I don't think he's noticed me reading every word 👀Love interest is named EDDIE, and he has a WIFE #planemanloveseddie
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 77
Kudos: 1545





	love is the thing with wings (tweet tweet, richie)

**no · @raisedbyparrots** • 5 h

stuck in the window seat beside a sad tall dude who has 85 elbows somehow, thank god this is a short flight

this is interesting- he's writing a text message LOVE CONFESSION and is concentrating so hard on it that I don't think he's noticed me reading every word 👀

Love interest is named EDDIE, and he has a WIFE #planemanloveseddie

And my dude here has been in love with eddie his whole life, this is the cutest shit

Oop first draft gone, now he's saying something about how weird it was to go home?? And he forgot how important everyone was to him

(Especially you, eddie)

Pause while we take off, i can't spy, tweet, and fear for my life all at once

He keeps writing things and deleting them, I keep missing little things

"Hope your face isn't infected" WTF my man this is not the way to sweep eddie off his feet

My sad tall friend has gone back to trying sincere - talking about how important eddie is

And, i don't know how to be me and not be in love with you. 😭😭

I need someone who loves me like planeman loves eddie #lovestoryfortheages

I want to cry! Eddie, if you're reading this: this man loves you so much and he NEEDS TO BE HELD

OH, he took a break to demand shirtless pics from a Ben in a groupchat 😮 does eddie have competition??

Ben, you might be hot but idt anyone compares to EDDIE #sorrynotsorry

Back to square one: blank message

Something about a dead clown?? Wtf did these guys get up to?

now there's a dude named Bill involved- apparently my friend here thinks a crush on bill would have made more sense but he apparently has a thing for short loud guys

(Sorry bill, you sound nice and all, but you're no EDDIE)

this has blown up, lots of people want to know what this dude looks like. i am not trying to sneak a pic but: like, 70% elbows and knees. sad. glasses. square. needs a hug.

If i sneak a pic i am going to get caught livetweeting this love story, hell no

I just realized i probably won't get to see what eddie says back if this message ever actually gets sent to him😭

newest draft is NOTHING like the others- 0 love confession. buddy here is chickening out

Eddie got stabbed??? #wtf #eddieisabadass

😞 Eddie's not getting a super weird and totally romantic love declaration, he's getting a weird message about being stabbed and his mom?

Planeman looks so tired, guys. Someone get him a nap and some cuddles

Landed. Best of luck, planeman! Tell him soon! #planemanloveseddie

\-------

**12:53 p.m.: ** <strike>I know you're married and all, I hope she's good to you - for real, Eddie. I'm serious. I probably shouldn't tell you this. I love you. Full on, batshit crazy love, as long as I can remember. I'm sorry. I'm always gonna love you.</strike>

<strike>I hope that's okay</strike>

**1:01 p.m.:** <strike>god, it was weird to go home, right? I forgot how important everyone was. All of you. I don't think we'll</strike>

**1:17 p.m.:** <strike>hope your face isn't infected, send me pics of your gnarly scar</strike>

<strike>That shit's hot 😏</strike>

**1:23 p.m.:** <strike>i don't remember not being in love with you. I don't know how to be me without that feeling</strike>

<strike>Any tips?</strike>

**1:49 p.m.:** <strike>gonna tell the wife about the dead clown? If you do, film it, i need new mater</strike>

**2:10 p.m.:** <strike>why you? Bill would have made more sense to fall for, all that sad hero bullshit that is supposed to work. But I guess my type is terrifying short hypochondriacs who shout a lot</strike>

**2:19 p.m.: ** <strike>If you don't want to talk to me after you read this, I understand. But I'm so tired of being scared. You get that, I think.</strike> <strike>I'm in love with you. I thought you should know.</strike>

**2:26 p.m.: ** <strike>Stan said</strike>

**2:47p.m.:** i hope the wife isn't too pissed at you for getting stabbed, eds. youre welcome btw

i'll give your mom a kiss for you

\-------

**Beverly Marsh**  
@bmarsh

👀 Rich

> **no · @raisedbyparrots **• 7h
> 
> _stuck in the window seat beside a sad tall dude who has 85 elbows somehow, thank god this is a short flight_

  
**Richie Tozier**  
oh, fuck  
😱  
Kill me, oh my god

**Beverly Marsh**  
you should call eddie before he sees this

**Richie Tozier**  
you sent it to him already?? And i thought we were friends

**Beverly Marsh**  
not me, but someone is gonna

**Richie Tozier**  
... bill beat you to it?

**Beverly Marsh**  
maybe.  
Call him

**Richie Tozier**  
too late, he's calling me  
Brb throwing myself off a bridge

**Beverly Marsh**  
ANSWER THE PHONE DUMBASS  
Love you both, let me know how it goes 💖

\-------

**Richie Tozier**  
@RTTozier

I did.

> **no · @raisedbyparrots **• 09 Aug.
> 
> _Landed. Best of luck, planeman! Tell him soon! #planemanloveseddie_

**no**  
holy fuck!!!!!  
It worked out?

**Richie Tozier**  
Yeah!  
Thanks.

\-------

**BuzzFeed News: Viral Twitter Sensation 'Planeman' Revealed to be Comedian Richie Tozier - But What About Eddie?**

\-------

**ENGAGED Richie Tozier · @RTTozier **• 17m

he put a ring on it #trashmouthisgettingmarriedbitches #eddielovesplaneman

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much stuff to do today but this idea hit me and I went a little feral
> 
> #planemanloveseddie for life
> 
> I am variousnightwoods on tumblr if you would like to say hello!


End file.
